


What The Heck (I Gotta Do)

by Anielka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anielka/pseuds/Anielka
Summary: “She was a light-skinned Puerto Rican-Dominican,Long hair, mature in the body like whoa,That's not the only reason I liked her, though”Which is to say, Keith's new classmate is dreamy, and Keith can't believe he got his number.





	What The Heck (I Gotta Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Just a little something, this is based in the first minute of the song "What the Heck I Gotta Do" by Lin Manuel Miranda from the musical 21 Chump Street, from 0:16 to 1:15 more specifically.  
> Thanks so much for reading!

 

"Hey, who's that?" Asked Pidge, and Keith turned his head just as the prettiest boy walked into the classroom.

"Whoa," he muttered. The new kid introduced himself, and Keith memorized his name immediately.

 

_Lance._

Who, turns out, was in both history and chem, and Keith felt blessed.

Lance sat in front of him, and Keith switched seats. It was better this way: he could see Lance's profile.

Keith wanted to trace his nose with his finger.

 

"Hi there!" He walked up to Keith one day, "The name's Lance. Lance McClain." Keith's heart went absolutely crazy.

 

 

Shiro teased him endlessly.

"Why do you even like him?" He would ask, grinning.

"Please, do tell," askes Allura, Shiro's life-long girlfriend, "I've seen him asleep in class. You could do so much better."

'That's not why I like him!' Keith would love to tell them. But he got all flustered when he thought of this; he liked Lance because of who he was, not what he did in class! He liked his bad jokes and his laugh, his tanned skin, and his long legs, the easy-going-foreigner aura he had, wild hair, tall, lean, strong body...

Whoa.

_Whoa._

Tone the gay down, Keith.

"He..." Keith was bright red, much to Shiro's amusement, but tried to answer truthfully, "He said moved from Cuba, you know, where they make those expensive cigars? Well, so did we, right? Come from another country, I mean. So he kinda gets that."

Allura gave Shiro a knowing look.

"And, well, we were talking, and he seemed... Mature."

"Mature?"

"And funny! He's really funny," Keith smiled sheepishly.

"Shiro?" He asked after a few moments.

"Yeah?"

"What the heck I gotta do to be with him?"

 

 

\- - - -  

 

Keith stared at his phone on top of his

"I wanna text him."

"Then text him." Said Pidge.

"'S not that simple" he grumbled softly. Pidge sighed.

"He gave you his number. He wants you to text him."

"What if he gave it just to be nice?"

Pidge shot him an unimpressed look.

"Dude, you're making this way harder that you should. Text. Him."

Keith grabbed his phone and searched for Lance's number.

"Good! What are you going to tell him?"

"I dunno, that I like him?"

"Straightforward, nice. He'll like that."

Keith snorted.

"I hope so."

He started typing and Pidge stared over his shoulder.

"You sure you want to say it like that?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's kinda... Plain."

"Plain?"

"Yeah, you know, simple. Lance uses slang and shit like that."

"Should I write like that to him?"

"Maybe?" They seemed as unsure as he was. "We don't want him thinking you're too serious..."

Keith made some changes.

"Like that?"

"Well, it's certainly more Lance's style..."

"This is ridiculous." He was losing bravery by the second. He glanced quickly over the text. It wasn't his style, but he thought it got his point across.

He grabbed some air, and hit send.

 

 

 

 

Lance was sitting in Hunk's kitchen when he got the first text.

"Oh my God, Hunk! Look!" He jumped out of his seat. "It's him!"

"Keith?" Hunk walked away from the oven to look over Lance's shoulder.

"Yeah!" Lance pressed the phone to his chest in a dramatic pose. "I've been dying to get a text from him! I thought he'd lost my number-"

"Like somebody ever lost your number."

Lance giggled before opening the messages.

"What does it say?" Hunk asked, drumming his fingers along the table."

"It says- Oh my God! ‘What the heck I gotta do to be with you?'." Lance tilted his head. "Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just... I thought he's write differently-" he stopped abruptly, his face twisting into concern.

"What?" Lance brows furrowed.

"I'm not sure..." Lance showed him the text.

 

hey its keith

 

     what the heck i gotta do 2 b w/u?

 

 

And then:

 

                                                  lololol

 

 

Hunk tilted his head too.

"That's... Confusing."

Lance started to panic.

"Is it- is it a joke?" He stammered. "What does that _mean_? How do I- Hunk, how do I answer?"

"Let's think this through, okay? Maybe his trying to, erm, to..." He shook his head slowly. "I don't know, man." He finished.

"What do I do then?!" Lance cried. "I really like him!"

"Okay. You gotta write something that applies to both a joke and something serious."

"And that says that I’m interested."

"There is only one answer that does that." Stated Hunk, placing a hand on Lance's shoulder. Lance knew exactly what to do. He sighed and started typing.

 

 

 

 

Keith had never been more nervous. He moved his leg up and down, and ran his fingers through his hair while staring at his phone as it might explode any second.

Pidge couldn't help agree on the reaction. But what was done couldn't be undone. All they could do was wait and hope for the best.

 

       Ding!

 

Keith leaped at his phone.

"Well?!" Called Pidge.

Keith opened the text.

                                                   :)

He punched the air.

"Yes!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> If you finished this, thank you so much! You have no idea what it means to me.  
> This is my first published work, so if you have any suggestion or just some constructive criticism, I'll be more than happy to hear it!
> 
> -Ela


End file.
